Truth or Dare? (Or, It's been Done Before)
by Random Girl Katriana
Summary: During Christmas break, Harry, Ron, Draco and Seamus are dragged into a game of Truth or Dare by Hermy, Ginny, Lavender, and Pansy. I won't give too much away, but Ron kisses Draco on the lips! If that's not a good reason to read it, I don't know what is!
1. Against Their WillRUN, BOYS, RUN!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but you already knew that.

****

AN: Howdy! Tis me again! I felt like writing something weird and kinda fluffy…and _voila!!_ This came to mind! My friends and I have Truth or Dare fever, and it's led to some funny situations! This is just a teaser, but if you want more, give a shout! Well, enjoy! 

P.S. Please forgive me…I did this in 10 minutes, tops. Probably not even that.

*******************

Harry's face came down on the table with a dull _thunk_, and he gave a yelp, sat bolt upright and rubbed his nose mournfully. He had been leaning on his elbow, trying to keep his eyes open while he waiting for Ron to make his move, but he had slipped. Obviously.

"What was _that_, Harry?" Ron raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, just slipped. I'm fine." Harry pushed his glasses back into place, and looked at the chessboard. "Have you made your move yet."

"Almost," Ron gazed thoughtfully at the board, and then his eyes lit up. "Checkmate."

Harry frowned as his piece was dragged off the board. "Damn, you win again. Let's do something else!"

Ron smiled as he packed up his wizard chess pieces. "I don't see you thinking of anything better to do."

That was very true. Even though in this year, Harry and Ron's fifth, many people had stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas break, Ron and Harry were running out of things to do.

Ron led Harry up to the Common Room, and murmured the password "Jingle Bells." The Fat Lady Portrait, flushed with spirits, giggled and swung forward. 

The boys could see Ginny, Hermione, and Lavender gathered around the fire, the light dancing off their faces. 

"Uh-oh," Ron whispered. "Girl talk. Let's get out of here, while we still can!"

Suddenly, Hermione stood up and whirled around. "Boys," she said, and Harry noticed her voice sounded unusually flighty. "We've come up with a solution to our Cabin Fever."

"Oh, _really_…" Harry said suspiciously, and Ginny giggled furiously.

"Oh, yes," Lavender added. "Have you ever played truth or dare?"

"Truth or Dare?" Ron said. "Never. Sounds fun, though!" 

"No, Ron! Don't do it!" Harry practically shouted. "Truth or Dare can only lead to tears!"

"Too late!" Ginny chirped. "He agreed, so now you have to, too!"

"Damn, foiled again." Harry said grumpily, as he joined Ron and the girls by the fire. "I need to work on my strategies!"

"OK," Lavender started. "Let's get-"

"Wait!" Ginny cried! "We only have five people! That won't do at all!!"

"True," Hermione said, then gazed at the doorway. "Lavender, Ginny, come with me!" Ginny and Lavender snapped like soldiers at attention, and marched out of the common room door, following Hermione closely.

Ron and Harry stared at the fire, and Ron tried to make small talk, but Harry was already dreading what was to come. Boys and girls…Truth or Dare…this could only lead to one thing…

"Back!" Hermione announced, panting as though she had been running. Lavender and Ginny were a bit slower, as they were dragging three fighting figures through the doorway. They were…

"Draco, Seamus, and Pansy!!" Harry shouted, leaping to his feet. "There is no way that I-"

"Oh, quite bitching Harry!" Ginny said as she, inch by inch, dragged Draco through the doorway. He had no choice, as behind him, Pansy Parkinson was pushing him through.

Ron didn't even have time to reprimand Ginny on her language, when he saw Seamus being led mutely into the common room by Lavender. He wasn't fighting back. He caught Ron's stare, and blushed furiously. "The last time I played this game," he stuttered. "I had a blast!"

Draco's hold on the doorframe finally gave, and he was flung into the common room, he stared white faced and Ron and Harry, and with a sigh and a shrug, gave in quietly.

"Hermione," Lavender said. "We can't play it in here. Anyone could walk in and catch us!"

"Right!" Hermione, thought for a moment. "To the girl's dormitory!"

"_NO WAY_!" Four voices said in unison.

"Babies," Pansy snorted, and assisted the girls in dragging the boys up the flight of stairs.

*************

Hehehe….*sings* The girls want some action. 

So, time for the count. We have, in the red corner, 4 furiously giggling girls who seem to be out muscle the boys by a landslide, Ginny, Hermione, Launder, and Pansy!

In the blue corner, the "stronger sex", in theory, with lots of brains but not a lot of brawn, Draco, Ron, Harry, and Seamus!

DING DING DING! Round 1!!!


	2. Draco get's some unwanted action! Let th...

****

Disclaimer was in the first chapter.

****

Warning! Little talent present here! Mostly for comic effect!!

****

AN: Hey, **Glimmermaid, Escritora, kawaiicherry, and Shakira Evans!** (What nifty names.) A shout out to you very special people who reviewed the first part! Jessica, ma main gurl, if your reading this, it took you long enough! I'm gonna kick your ass to the moon!

I've decided this is going to turn into a fluffy story and cap it off with some nice romance! What do you think the pairings should be? I'm thinking of these possible pairings:

Harry/Ginny

Harry/Hermione

Lavender/Seamus

Seamus/Ginny

Draco/Ginny

Hermione/Draco

Seamus/Hermione

Ron/Hermione

Or these patheti-sad attempts:

Lavender attempting to get with Harry

Pansy attempting to get with Draco

Lavender attempting to get with Ron.

Obviously, I won't pair everyone up. I'm thinking of one or two pairings, at most.

*********

Once the girls had successfully hauled the boys into the dormitory, they proceeded to sit them down on Lavender's four-poster bed.

"Alright!" Ginny squeaked as she jumped onto the bed opposite Lavenders'. "Let the games begin!"

Hermione and the other girls joined her, and Hermione began to spout off the rules. "OK: Anything goes, within the limits getting anyone expelled. It's Truth or Dare, so if you pick truth, you have to answer one question. Dare has two consequences. You can dare anyone, there's no particular order. You can't use magic to cheat out of your dare, but you can use it to help you accomplish it."

Hermione paused, out of breath, and Lavender continued for her. "Anything weird between Ginny and Ron is off limits, 'cause that's just odd." Ron and Ginny look at each other, then turned away in disgust. "Nothing too outrageous, I should think," Lavender went on. "We're only 15, after all. Last, but not least, whoever was dared gets to dare the next person!"

"Right!" Pansy said, her face flushed with excitement. "Who wants to start?"

The boys just sat there, too afraid to move.

"Harry," Ron whispered. "I'm scared."

"Me too, Ron," Harry whispered back. "Me too. Just let the girls have their fun, and it'll all be over soon."

"I'll go first!" Lavender laughed, practically bouncing off the bed. "Harry! Truth or Dare?"

Harry sighed. "Better play it safe. Truth."

Lavender's face fell. "Truth is so boring! But, if you insist! Harry, have you ever fantasized about anyone in this room? And I think you know what I mean by 'fantasized'!"

Harry blushed furiously, and looked around the room. "Uh-uh-uh-uh…..Yes, I guess."

"Oooooh!" Lavender squealed. "Who?"

"If it's me, Potter," Draco snarled. "I'll break every bone in your body." This sent a loud laugh throughout the dormitory.

"God no!" Harry stuttered, startled. "But I only have to answer one question! It's the rules!"

"Damn," Lavender muttered. "'K, Harry, your turn."

"All right, Ron, Truth or Dare?"

Ron glared at Harry. "Dare, punk."

Harry grinned, and leaned in to whisper in Ron's ear. After a few moments, Ron's eyes went as big as saucers and he shook his head vehemently.

"Sorry, buddy," Harry shrugged. "Those are the rules."

"What did you dare him already?" Seamus asked impatiently.

"His dare is to transfigure into McGonagall," Harry said, his face beaming.

"That's not so bad! It's practically tame!" Hermione scoffed.

"Did I mention that he had to transfigure into McGonagall…naked?"

"Ewwwwwwww!" echoed throughout the room, and many of the boys struggled to get the picture out of their heads.

"Oh, yes," Harry laughed, his face triumphant. "And his consequences are to kiss Draco full on the mouth, or to run through the castle naked."

"Yuck!" Draco exclaimed! "Why did you have to drag me into this?!"

The group sat on pins and needles, waiting for Ron to pick. His eyes were on the floor, and he looked like he was lost in thought.

((AN: It's easy for Ron to get lost in thought. After all, it's unfamiliar territory.))

Finally, he sighed and looked at Harry. "You drive a hard bargain, Potter, I'll give you that!" He wheeled around to Draco, who was sitting on the other side of him, placed one hand on either side of his face, and planted a deep kiss, right on his pale lips.

((AN: I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! All you slash fans are now indebted to me for life.))

He pulled himself away, and Draco began coughing and sputtering as he rolled around on the bed, nearly bull-dozing over Seamus, who looked like he was going to wet himself he was laughing so hard. The girls were hooting with laughter, as were Seamus and Harry. Hermione had fallen off the bed she was laughing so hard, in an immature, very-unHermione-like way.

Ron wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve, and muttered. "You need a breath-freshening charm, Malfoy," Which sent the group into laughter once more.

Once the laughter had died down, and Malfoy had safely put Seamus between himself and Ron, the redheaded young boy looked around the room devilishly, deciding whom his next victim would be.

"Ginny, darling sister," He said innocently. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she countered. "You sack of dungbombs."

"Now, now, dear," Ron clucked evilly. "You better watch it, our I won't go easy on you!" He thought for a moment, then looked at Harry with a big grin. "Virginia Weasley, do you have a crush on Harry Potter?!"

The girls dissolved into nervous titters, all except for Ginny, who stood stalk-still, thinking. The boys looked at Harry expectantly, and Harry was looking at Ginny.

"Maybe," she squeaked, her face turning beet-red. "Just a little…."

"Ooooooh!" Pansy hollered, laughing her enormous head off. "Ginny and Potter, sitting in a tree, F-U-C-"

"_Pansy_!" Ron shouted, jumping off the bed. "Shut your big gob about my sister!"

Pansy squealed like a stuck pig and dove behind the bed. Everyone else just laughed as Ginny tried to hide her blushing face, and Harry smiled.

"Your turn, Ginny." Hermione sniggered, trying to hide her laughter.

"OK, Hermione," Ginny grinned. "Truth or Dare?"

Hermione flicked her bushy hair out of her face nonchalantly and said, "Dare."

*******

Enjoyable? Perhaps. Stupid? Most likely. Completely insane? Without a doubt.


	3. Hot and Heavy Hermione!

AN: Ha! I knew adding some slash would get more reviews! I'm so smart-like.  
  
Well, I'm back by poopoolar demand! This chapter has been in the making for.oh, a few years now? I kinda forgot about it, ah-hehehe.thanks for all your enthusiastic reviews and your emails, by the way! By the way, I think I found a common trend in my readers.sugar addictions ^_^. Holy cow..I disappear for a few months, come back and BOOM! An explosion in my review numbers! How did that happen?  
  
Alright, I had decided on two pairs...uh, but then I forgot them. I new I had them written down somewhere, but, le poof, they have disappeared. *hides* Note to self: Take out restraining order against rabid, insane reviewers who threaten with paperclips and the like. But for now, we'll just go with the flow, ok? Yeah. There will be two main pairs, with a little kinda-not really pairing on the side for extra goodness. Ohhhh, I have something very devilish in mind. You'll forgive me with much divine forgiveness if the ending pairs don't quite coincide with your votes ( But I do very muchly appreciate them. Oh, yes I do! Yes yes!  
  
P.S. How many of you have finished book #5. OH MY GOD! Isn't it the best?!  
  
****** Ginny twirled a strand of red hair between her fingers and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully.  
  
"Alright, Hermione," She said slowly. "Your dare is..to french kiss Seamus!"  
  
The room went silent. Everyone was painfully aware of the silent battle going on between Harry, Ron, and Draco for Hermione. This made Lavender and Pansy extremely jealous. To top it off, they all knew that Ginny would do almost anything to have Harry to herself. (O, What a tangled web we weave!)  
  
Seamus went red right to the tips of his ears where his sandy hair curled underneath them. Hermione gulped, and turned to Ginny. "W-What are the consequences, Ginny?" She said shakily.  
  
Ginny grinned evilly. "Well, you can either do that, or you can throw a dungbomb into the teachers lounge. You can also throw every single book of yours out the window!"  
  
Hermione gulped again. It was common knowledge that Professor McGonagall was camped out in the lounge for most of Christmas Break, and Hermione wouldn't dare break the rules-and possibly get expelled-for a simple game of truth or dare. And there was no way she would throw away all her beloved books!  
  
But, on the other hand, she also knew that Harry, Ron, and Draco fancied her (although she could not possibly fathom why)! If this got out of hand, they might think.well, who knew what they would think! 'I'm not ready for this,' she thought.  
  
Hermione stood up on wobbly legs, and walked over to Seamus. Harry, Ron and Draco just stared at her, and the girls began to whoop with excitement. Seamus looked up at her, just in time for him to see her face become beet- red, before she lowered her head.  
  
The kiss was amazing, electric. Seamus and Hermione forgot all about the cheering and girls, and the eyes of Harry, Ron and Draco burning holes into their backs. Seamus noted that she tasted like cherry blossoms, and Hermione noted that he tasted like Prime ribs and chocolate frogs.  
  
The finally pulled away from each other and the laughter had long ago died. "Well," Draco hissed. "Decided to come up for air?"  
  
"Shove it, Draco," Seamus mumbled as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, exactly like Ron had earlier.  
  
"All right," Hermione squeaked breaking the tense silence that followed. "Pansy, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Hmph," Pansy flipped her hair over her shoulder in a most annoying way. "Truth."  
  
"OK.Pansy, who do you want to marry?" At the mention of the word 'marry', the boys became a little nervous. Ron tugged at his shirt collar and Seamus mouthed to Harry 'Did it suddenly get warmer in here?'  
  
"Well, gee, that's a easy one!" she giggled and snorted. "DRACO!!!"  
  
The room erupted into snorts and giggles. Draco lost what little color he had left in his cheeks, and his mouth fell open, making him slightly resemble a stunned herring. He gaped and Pansy, who was tittering behind her hand and blushing. He wrinkled his nose unattractively, and said, rather loudly "Ew, that's gross. Why would I marry you?"  
  
Pansy stopped laughing, and her eyes welled up with tears. She bounded off Lavender's bed and ran out of the dormitory, sobbing.  
  
"Draco, that was pretty low, even for you," Seamus muttered. He hated Pansy as much as the next Gryffindor, but he hated when people got their feelings hurt.  
  
"What an awful thing to say!" Hermione said, and rose from her seat to follow Pansy. But Draco leapt to his feet was in one long stride was by Hermione's side. He wrapped his right hand around her wrist and held on. "Where are you going, Hermy?" He whispered, looking into her eyes. "This party's just getting started." The look in his cold gray eyes startled and frightened Hermione. His smile was icy and cruel.  
  
"Draco, let go, that hurts!" Hermione cried, and tried to break his grip. He just squeezed tighter.  
  
"Draco, let go!" Ron shouted and pounced to his feet, fist clenched.  
  
((This is getting just a bit too serious!))  
  
Draco let go of Hermione and backed away. "Easy, ladies," he smiled, and if nothing had happened. Ron was shaking he was so angry, and Lavender pulled Hermione away from the boys while Ginny checked out her wrist. Hermione's face remained blank as she looked at Ron.  
  
((AN: Awwww, I made Draco seem like the bad dude! I'm sorry, I won't do it again!))  
  
Ginny left Hermione for a moment, long enough to stalk through the crowd of three angry boys. She stood very close to Draco, and pushed one finger on his chest, almost toppling him over. "You big jerk!" She screeched, as she looked him straight in the eye. "Where do you.What makes you think. You better-"  
  
Sitting there, with Ginny almost on top of him, staring into her shining eyes, something melted inside Draco. "OK, OK, I'll go apologize to Pansy," Draco said grumpily and stalked out of the room. Ginny smiled triumphantly and returned to Hermione's side. 'Very unDraco-like,' Harry thought. A few minutes later, he returned with Pansy, who was still sniffling slightly.  
  
"Um, can we keep going?" Pansy inquired hopefully.  
  
All eyes turned to Draco. "I'll be good!" he promised  
  
"OK, I guess there's no harm in going on," Harry said, although he knew that probably would not be the case. "Pansy, it's your turn."  
  
"Oh, all right," Pansy murmured, still shaken up about Draco's cruel confession. "Seamus, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
Pansy, who was starting to regain her composure, grinned maliciously. "If you could be locked in a room for a whole day with anyone in this room, who would it be?"  
  
Seamus giggled slightly, then sat in deep thought. "Well," he said softly. "I guess that would have to be Lavender."  
  
"Really? Me?" Lavender squeaked. "That's so nice of you, Seamus!" Seamus blushed once more and smiled, and a simultaneous "Awwwwwww!" erupted from the girls.  
  
"Hey, let's play 'Seven minutes in Heaven'!" Pansy squealed.  
  
"NO!!!!!" Everyone said at once.  
  
"It was just a suggestion." Pansy pouted.  
  
"My turn," Seamus laughed. "Harry, truth or dare?"  
  
"Ha! Dare!"  
  
"OK.." Seamus smiled and his eyes twinkled. "Go do 'Nicky-Nicky Nine Doors'..on Snape's door!"  
  
"What? Oh hell. Fine, I'll do it," Harry frowned. "The consequences probably would be worse anyway."  
  
"Yeah," Seamus agreed. "They probably would be.if I could think of any."  
  
"Some needs to go with him so we can make sure he doesn't chicken out," Pansy pointed out. "Hermione, why don't you go?"  
  
"Um, I-uh.." Hermione said nervously. She didn't want to get in trouble! "Ok, I guess. But if we get caught, I swear you'll pay for it, Seamus!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there will probably only be one or two more chapter after this. Are you starting to see the forming of the pairs? Do you like them? No? Well, too bad, 'cause that's they way they are staying. One of the pairs that you may have seen happening at the beginning.um, ya, that's not gonna happen. You have to guess which pairing. Next chapters out soon! 


End file.
